Paradox
by Kinshima
Summary: 'If this 'Shiki' did not exist, then surely 'Rima' would go mad with sadness. And then for good measure, I'd erase her off the face of the earth. All for you. I love you. Don't you love me? Of course you do.' Rima X Shiki


**Hey guys! I'm having a writer's block, first of all. Second, I have this short series I **_**kind **_**of want to do, but I want to draw a web comic for it, and I'd rather not write a story for an idea I'm already drawing out; plus, I'm having a debate on whether I want to write it for the Kagamine Twins or for Shiki and Rima. Anyways, I've said this, I think, but I do have an idea or two for a Shima series (or two), so maybe you'll check them out after I update them. **

**~Kinshi**

_**Minor **_**violence. Very, very minor. R&R!**

**Disclaimer: Vampire Knight isn't mine, and lalala~ whatever.**

* * *

Paradox

_And I was right the whole time anyways, wasn't I?_

* * *

I smiled at you, a smile that was whole-hearted and reached my eyes.

And of course, you smiled back. Why wouldn't you? You loved me after all. You _still _love me.

It was a gesture that lighted up your cool, glinting eyes, like forget-me-nots.

The other day, though, something happened … you spoke of someone named 'Rima'. Who is this 'Rima'?

And that very same day, I heard your friends speak of someone named 'Shiki'. Who is this 'Shiki'?

In this world that I, that _we_ live in, there is only 'you and me'. Isn't it the same for you? Don't you love me?

Was I mistaken in the way I had interpreted that grin that plastered your loving face; did you hold an ulterior motive?

'Rima' was the person you truly loved, wasn't she? You held no interest in me, like a worthless doll, but you continued to play with me like a marionette, its strings held securely in your hand.

As if you didn't notice the scowl on my face, the bitterness that traced my features. And the person you console is 'Rima', when there I stood before you seeking comfort! But here I stand now, because now I've the upper hand.

You thought I wouldn't notice, didn't you, as you stood before me, grinning. But as you looked closer, you saw the expression that I'd taken on, didn't you? _What's wrong? _you asked. Like you didn't know!

And I laughed. Who wouldn't? Did you take me for a fool? Do you _still _take me for a fool? I've seen how you've always talked about 'Rima'! And I understand now; 'Shiki' must be her lover, and you held an unrequited love, forever one-sided.

So I had decided. If this 'Shiki' did not exist, then surely 'Rima' would go mad with sadness. And then for good measure, I'd erase her off the face of the earth. All for you. I love you. Don't you love me? Of course you do.

And now, you watch as I eliminate her lover, as 'Shiki' ceases to exist; as his own blood seeps into his clothes, his tousled hair which looks … similar to yours.

And all the while you smile, that same smile except now it holds an almost concerned, _haunted _quality.

You want me to hurry up and deal with 'Rima'? Of course, as you wish.

Now it trickles out of her too and their blood mixes. They're close to each other, so soon it becomes a puddle of blood.

Your face is rather shocked, but your lips are still curved. Something wrong?

And now I notice that all the while, I've been laughing, my lips upturned and my eyebrows raised. Too cheery?

But something about your expression, it looks so similar … And your startling blue eyes which are slowly fogging over and look so similar to—

No, I haven't noticed anything. There's nothing _to_ notice.

This faltering of my insane—no, the _quivering _of my loving smile is only the laughter that is shaking my body. The grin that plasters my face has no reason to falter. Why would it? I've done nothing wrong. And I love you, as you love me.

What? My eyebrows are not pulling down in a frown of realization. They are _contracting _in pure ecstasy. You're happy, aren't you? In fact, I haven't even seen your mouth move from that expression.

The dilation of my eyes is but a sign of great satisfaction, not shock. Because I must open my eyes wide to catch everything that is happening. In addition to your mouth, I haven't even seen you blink. You can't miss a second of anything, can you? Enjoying it too much, aren't you?

And there are tears gathering at the corners of my eyes because I've realized—no, because I'm crying in delight. In fact, you're crying too. No, I've mistaken 'Shiki's blood for your tears. How silly of me.

Odd; how should his blood splatter on to your face? You're standing a meter or two away. No, you can't be bleeding. Why would I ever hurt you?

There's a weird feeling in my body, like my stomach is dropping. And my head is pounding, as a cold sweat breaks out on my skin. I clutch my stomach only to notice that blood's splattered onto my clothes. Must be 'Rima's.

Strange, though, how one part is the darkest and reddest, while more blood emanates from the spot …

It's her blood, not mine; her eyes that are widening in shock. It's her tears that are running down her face in realization; her eyebrows lowering. It's her smile that is pulling down into a frown.

It's her heart which is beating frantically.

You haven't moved for a while now. You're tired, aren't you? Strangely enough, I was energetic only moments ago, and now I've drifted into a kind of stupor. It's similar for 'Rima'; her consciousness seems to be ebbing away.

'Rima' and I look rather similar, funnily enough. She has the same golden-blonde hair bunched up elegantly into pigtails—

But it doesn't matter anymore. The similarities between us and 'Rima' and 'Shiki' are irrelevant.

Because you've forgiven me for killing your love, haven't you? And you couldn't be more happy that I've gotten rid of her lover.

Oh, you've moved a bit. I was wondering what was wrong. Fell asleep with your eyes open? And now you're looking at me. And the last word before you close your eyes confuses me.

_Rima_,you say, a bittersweet smile gracing your features.

Shiki—no, no, haven't you got it yet?

Why'd I say 'Shiki', anyways? No matter how much you look similar to each other, you're not 'Shiki' … are you?

And I'm not 'Rima' … _am I_?

We're not.

What? I'm not denying anything.

* * *

**EDIT [08/27/10]: I finally decided to read it over, but there weren't any mistakes I could make out except for one word which was in the present-tense when it was supposed to be in the past. But you wouldn't know that, so it doesn't really matter ... I changed it anyways, though. And I've pretty much decided not to erase it, so sorry if you wanted me to.**

**EDIT [01/17/11]: Tense and other error.**

**EDIT [05/28/11]: Tense and awkward sentence.**

**If the format is weird, it's not my fault. Fanfiction is having issues. And that's about the nicest way I could say that.**

**Ah, geez. I liked this in the beginning, but not so much anymore. This is just a repetitive mess OTL. I'm not sure if you noticed, but the last sentence was a paradox. 'Cause she's denying that she's denying anything. Confusing sentence … **

**Anyways, as you can tell, this is yandere (Pretty much when someone gets violent in their affection to someone. So they kill someone for liking the person they like …), but I don't think it fits Rima and Shiki very well …**

**Anyways, this sucked. Please tell me about mistakes, I don't want to read this over. I'll probably delete it in a few days, anyways … In fact, if you didn't like this story and want me to delete it, please send a PM with your reason, instead of leaving a review. Thanks!**


End file.
